


[PODFIC] What's in a Name?

by sksNinja



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Content, Humor, Lucio is actually kinda scary, M/M, Moira is afk, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, SHE'S WORKING, Snark, Team Talon (Overwatch)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 01:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksNinja/pseuds/sksNinja
Summary: firefly_quill summary:"Doomfist brings a new friend to Talon who looks and sounds remarkably like Lucio Correia dos Santos."
Relationships: Doomfist: The Successor | Akande Ogundimu/Lúcio Correia dos Santos, assumed Reaper76
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	[PODFIC] What's in a Name?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What's in a Name?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156546) by [firefly_quill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly_quill/pseuds/firefly_quill). 

> Disclaimer: To me, Podfics are as much a work of appreciation for the writer, as it is the fandom in general. Permission to record this was granted, but if for any reason the author decides they would like this work removed, I will respectfully do so.

All story credit goes to [firefly_quill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly_quill/pseuds/firefly_quill)♡

Play/Download via Google Drive [Here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1XJbBPykEZuj__rx85BK3hRLEvHILo-oA)

Listen on tumblr [Here](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/189050111147/whats-in-a-name-by-fireflyquill-author-blog)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my [Podfic Blog](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/) for bloopers, in-progress recordings, and other miscellaneous recordings <3


End file.
